Un rêve de toi
by shujunhei
Summary: Ichigo ne cherchait pas à le rencontrer mais le destin lui avait joué encore un tour.


**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Tite Kubo**

 **Couple: Grimmjow/Ichigo**

 **Résumé: Ichigo ne cherchait pas à le rencontrer mais le destin lui avait joué encore un tour.**

* * *

Le jour est souvent propice à de nouvelle rencontre mais la nuit, belle et sombre, est sûrement le meilleur moment. Qu'importe le sexe, l'âge, les déviances... Chacun trouve chaussure à son pied, même les plus récalcitrants. Un lieu est souvent décrit comme l'endroit idéal, un lieu de rencontre et de partage, un lieu de débauche, d'extériorisation, un bar, le hueco Mundo.

Un homme y passait de longs moments face à son verre. Verre qui est son seul ami dans la tristesse de ses nuits. Il fredonnait un petit air d'une comptine pour enfants que sa mère, sa triste mère lui chantait pendant ses jeunes années. Son regard suivait les anonymes, cherchant avec espoir sa prochaine victime. Homme, femme ou enfant trop vite grandi, il acceptait tout du moment qu'il arrive à oublier sa triste vie. Ses cheveux cachaient sa vue mais peu lui importait. Il finit avec lenteur son verre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait partir ou bien rester. Après tout, il ne rencontrera qu'un simple coup d'un soir, vite fait, vite oublié. Il se leva, ses gestes étaient lents, aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur son visage, seul un air renfrogné y restait. Il ressemblait à un ange, un ange noir tombait dans un enfer que lui seul connaissait. Ses pas le menèrent mécaniquement vers la sortie. Elle est de plus en plus proche. Mais sa libération ne se fera pas ce soir. Il ne recherchait pourtant pas l'impossible, juste une présence rassurante, une personne avec qui il se sentirait protéger. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Une âme pour l'aimer sincèrement.

G&I

Il se dirigeait vers ce bar que lui avait conseillé un ami, où ce qu'il semble être un ami. On lui avait raconté que tout était possible dans ce lieu de luxure, que des créatures exquises y allaient. Il était toujours seul, pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance. Il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner. La distance entre lui et sa destination s'amenuisait petit à petit. Un espoir nouveau prenait place dans son cœur. Mais, l'espoir pour lui était une chose disparue, la peine et la tristesse lui avaient détruit la moindre petite parcelle de ce sentiment. Un pas après l'autre, il avançait, un pas après l'autre, il ralentissait. Des doutes restaient dans son esprit, était-il prêt à tout pour trouver une personne qui pourrait le libérer ? Une question encore sans réponse...  
Une ombre passa à côté de lui, un homme digne des plus grandes peintures du monde. Un ange tombait du ciel ! Leurs regards se rencontrèrent furtivement. Chacun continua sa route, se demandant qui était cet autre homme...

G&I

Il marcha lentement vers son appartement, son cœur toujours aussi vide. Aucune lueur ne venait éclairer ses yeux. Un son ou plutôt une musique vint jusqu'à son oreille. Son portable sonnait depuis déjà quelques minutes mais personne n'y répondit. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, incontrôlables, des petites traînées se dessinaient à quelques endroits. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi après tant d'années seul, il se montrait faible ? Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Une personne telle que lui ne pouvait pas se montrer faible, plus avec son passé... Des souvenirs de douleurs, de coups et de pensée morose... Il voulait simplement trouver quelqu'un...quelqu'un comme lui...quelqu'un blessé par la vie. Le portable arrêta finalement de sonner. Son corps partit en avant, sa tête tournait dans tous les sens et sa vision se brouillait, les larmes continuant à couler. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol, son corps devenant comme son esprit, crispé.

G&I

Il devait savoir qui était cette personne, cet homme si... Si beau, si énigmatique. Sa vue seule lui donnait déjà envie, un sourire en coin commença à apparaitre sur son visage. Cette envie prenait possession de son corps, il en ressentit des frissons partout dans son corps. Il se mit à marcher dans la direction de l'ange noir ou plutôt roux, une rue, deux rues, un croisement. Par où était-il passé ? Un bruit, plus un reniflement et un sanglot. Il avança plus rapidement vers cet endroit, une forme était assise, recroquevillée sur elle. C'était elle qui pleurait. Les sanglots étaient déchirants, des appels au secours dans ce monde totalement sombre, inutile... Un pas après l'autre, un mouvement après l'autre. Il ne devait pas lui faire peur, sous aucun prétexte. Des longs cheveux cachaient son visage mais il l'aurait reconnu parmi une foule composée de centaines de personnes tous plus insignifiants les uns des autres à côté de lui. Il s'agenouilla en face de lui. Il ne fit aucun mouvement brusque, il attendit patiemment qu'il finisse de pleurer, même s'il devait attendre des heures et des heures ! Ils pouvaient se le permettre après toutes ces années. Les minutes passent mais les pleurs ne s'arrêtent pas, il s'amplifie lorsque son regard se pose enfin sur moi. Je ne peux absolument rien faire sauf le regarder. Mon sourire n'est plus sur mes lèvres. La vie ne semble pas avoir été la plus simple pour lui.. L'autre releva doucement la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je ne suis rien du tout, je ne suis plus rien ! PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre... Il ne semble pas m'avoir reconnu. Pourquoi je l'observe, le regarde comme ça ? Je ne sais pas. Je devrai partir et ne pas me retourner. Je sens cependant comme une attirance, une sorte de lien qui me pousse vers lui, de manière incontrôlable depuis notre première rencontre.

\- Tu te souviens plus de moi ? Il souffla doucement ses mots.

Il continue de le regarder, mais ses prunelles ne reflétaient plus la même chose, la douleur n'y était plus, ou plutôt, elle semblait avoir diminué. Les larmes commençaient à arrêter de couler comme si ces propos venaient d'atteindre son cerveau.  
Il se relève avec lenteur, il prit cela comme une invitation et se leva à son tour. Il fixa le sol ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce visage lui semblait familier. Il le regardait comme s'il le connaissait . Il détourna le regard, gêné. Mais, il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser des questions.

\- Vous êtes qui au juste ?

Le sourire de l'homme disparait, son visage semble avoir pris plusieurs années malgré la jeunesse de ses traits.

\- Vraiment! Tu t'souviens pas de moi ? Ton cerveau a été atrophié durant ces années ! Je suis Grimmjow ! On a été dans la même université, le même parcours pendant trois ans !

Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Mais, il me connait. Son regard me le dit. Il était gêné, le rouge prenait peu à peu place sur ses joues, lui donnant un air mignon. Ils se regardaient comme des lions en cage, chacun évitant au maximum de bouger, ne connaissant pas ou plus les réactions de l'autre.

\- Je ne me souviens pas... Mais si tu le dis... Alors tu dois avoir raison...

Ces propos étaient sortis avec une grande douceur, loin de l'air renfrogné ou triste qu'il portait la plupart du temps. L'autre recommença à avoir un sourire en coin, très léger.

-Si tu veux on peut aller prendre un verre ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien et t'laisser seul ne figure pas dans mon programme !  
-J'étais au bar avant... Avant ça...  
-S'tu veux tu peux venir chez moi ?

Il avait lancé ça sans réfléchir, habitué de finir ou de débuter ses soirées de cette façon. Le rouquin avait un air indécis sur le visage. Mais, il avait la tête de celui qui venait de prendre une décision.

-Je veux bien...

Il commença à avancer lentement, Ichigo le suivit. En seulement quelques minutes, il était chez Grimmjow. Le temps étaient passés trop rapidement pour les deux hommes. Aucuns autres mots n'avaient traversés leur bouche sur tout le trajet.  
Le bleuté vivait dans un petit appartement douillet avec plusieurs vieux meubles qui semblaient avoir son âge et plusieurs instruments de musiques qui traînaient un peu partout avec des cendriers et de vieilles cigarettes.

-C'est un peu le bazar... J'n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ranger avant de sortir !

Ichigo fit un sourire timide. Son studio ne devait pas être meiux rangé.

\- Tu sais le mien ne doit pas être mieux.. Juste sans les cigarettes !

Un léger rire s'entendit dans la pièce, Grimmjow n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher . L'ambiance devenait moins pesante et de plus en plus décontractée entre les deux. Le propriétaire des lieux décala des affaires qui traînait sur le canapé pour les mettre sur une chaise et invita Ichigo à s'asseoir. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire à l'autre. Ichigo décida de se lancer en premier.

\- Tu... Tu fais quoi depuis la fin de la fac ?  
\- Je bosse avec un ami, on a un magasin d'instrument de musique ! Rien d'extraordinaire. Et toi ?

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres en parlant de cet endroit, comme si, il était la chose la plus importante de sa vie.

\- Je travaille dans une librairie. Elle est toute petite mais je me sens comme chez moi la-bas !

La discussion continua ainsi pendant un long moment. Ils parlèrent de leur travail, de leurs passions, toujours avec un sourire sur chacun de leur visage.  
Un peu après minuit, Ichigo décida de partir en laissant son numéro sur la table bien placée en évidence.

G&I

Un mois était passé. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, dans divers endroits mais un lieu restait leur préféré, un restaurant dirigé par le drôle d'homme au bob. Le bâtiment était atypique. Il ressemblait à une vieille boutique de friandises perdu dans une impasse mais l'endroit était si peu connu que leur soirée était magique. Ils s'asseyaient toujours à la même table, dans un renfoncement, caché des regards indiscrets . Très souvent, après avoir partagé un succulent repas, ils allaient s'éclater en boîte de nuit ou bien, ils rentraient chez eux en se donnant la promesse de continuer à parler par message.

Mais le bonheur est une chose qui a tendance à s'évanouir au moindre bruit, au moindre soupir malencontreux, et cela Ichigo le savait. Un appel avait à nouveau tout détruit dans sa vie. Son passé était revenu lui passer un petit coucou intempestif alors que tout allait pour le mieux. Un homme, toujours le même, l'empêchait de vivre heureux. Pour lui, il n'avait aucunement le droit au bonheur alors même que leur relation était finie depuis plusieurs années. Il lui demandait de venir le rejoindre à ce même restaurant où il passait de merveilleux moments entre rire et sourire. Son espoir s'était envolé, parti vers un autre pays, une terre inconnue, une personne qui en avait besoin. Il lui parlait toujours des mêmes choses, toujours les mêmes propos, insultes, qui revenaient en boucle. Il tenait toujours ce même discours qui le rongeait peu à peu. Ces dîners étaient les pires, quand les souvenirs de cette relation étaient sur le devant de la scène. Cet homme ne voudrait jamais le laisser refaire sa vie... Rien ne pourrait le sortir de cette spirale absolument rien, pas même Grimmjow... Il était venu lui annoncer une grande nouvelle, or ces « grandes » nouvelles n'étaient bizarrement jamais au goût d'Ichigo, absolument jamais. Il était là, face à lui, avec son petit sourire rempli d'orgueil. Oh oui ! La nouvelle était grande. Il allait se marier et pour que cela se passe bien, il ne devait plus exister. Et cet homme pouvait lui faire du mal. Cinq ans de relation implique qu'il reste des traces, des photos et Aizen avait des éléments compromettants contre lui. C'est pour ça, il devait être seul ! Seul, perdu dans une situation incompréhensible entre l'homme qu'il commence à aimer et son ancien petit-ami, patron des plus grandes sociétés du Japon. Une personne contre qui on ne peut rien faire.

Il quitta le restaurant bien avant la fin du repas, incapable de rester une minute de plus avec cet être, cet homme immonde. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui alors que le bonheur frappait à sa porte ? Son monde s'effondrait à nouveau. Il pleurait sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à son chez-lui pour y trouver un petit mot collé sur sa porte par sa concierge. Mot qui l'informait que son bail venait de rompre. Il n'avait aucune explication juste ces mots « Vous devez libérer l'appartement dans avant demain soir ». En seulement quelques heures, son monde s'était transformé en cauchemar. Il n'appela personne pour l'aider à déménager et encore moins, pour son emménagement, dans un studio minuscule, mal isolé et décrépit dans un quartier misérable et dangereux de Karakura. Il n'envoya plus aucune nouvelle de lui à personne, pas même à Grimmjow. Il savait qu'Aizen le surveillait. Il l'a toujours fait depuis qu'il avait réussi à partir de cette relation toxique. Il l'avait coupé de tout, ses amis, sa famille. Il venait de poser sa démission et chercher un moyen de trouver un travail. Refaire sa vie à zéro encore une fois. Et pour Grimmjow… Il ne côtoyait pas depuis longtemps, sa disparition ne devrait pas le gêner. Enfin … Il l'espérait.

G&I

Deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Les deux semaines les plus longues de sa vie. Il avait tellement fumé qu'il était sûr d'avoir un cancer des poumons dans pas très longtemps. Il avait finalement décidé d'aller voir Ichigo à son appartement mais il n'y était plus. Le concierge l'informa qu'il avait rompu son bail et avait emménagé ailleurs mais personne ne savait où. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Partir sans prévenir. La colère monta en lui et un rictus de haine s'installa sur ses traits. Il claqua la porte de la résidence avec un grand coup. Il ne comprenait pas ! Pourquoi Ichigo avait fait ça ! Cela ne lui correspondait pas ! Il n'aurait jamais lui faire cela sans y avoir été forcé d'une quelconque manière. Ce petit studio était devenu pour eux un refuge, un abri où personne ne pouvait les déranger, les chasser. C'était leur cocon, leur nid douillet. Il essaya de l'appeler encore et encore, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Toujours ce même message de répondeur stéréotypé, toujours ce même refus de répondre. Il continua à appeler inlassablement mais jamais rien de nouveau... Le cœur en peine, il repartit chez lui.

G&I

Il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de son lit depuis plusieurs jours. Son portable sonnait depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il n'avait pas la force de répondre... Pour quoi faire ? Il ne lui restait plus personne... Il ne mangeait que très peu et se levait uniquement pour se laver, quand l'envie lui prenait. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un travail, Aizen avait bien fait son mauvais coup. Il n'avait bientôt plus d'argent et devrai trouver un moyen pour continuer à payer le loyer qui était exorbitant pour un lieu aussi décrépit.  
Grimmjow n'était pas partis de ses pensées mais il était comme les autres... Dès qu'il sera et cela n'allait pas tarder il ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir, ne plus jamais poser les yeux sur lui, sur son corps hideux et son esprit ravagé par la solitude. Son portable continuait de sonner laissant entendre une musique qu'il avait découverte avec Lui. Cependant, il avait gardé enfoui en lui l'idée de le revoir, de lui parler à nouveau. Il tourna lentement la tête vers cet objet de malheur pour voir qui oser l'appeler et à son plus grand étonnement, le nom de Grimmjow était écrit dessus ! Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que cela impliquer. Il voulait le voir, lui parler ! Il se releva un peu trop vite pour son pauvre corps. Il eut un léger malaise mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre son téléphone et de répondre. Son cœur battait la chamade, chaque centimètre de son corps tremblait et une certaine hâte d'entendre cet homme lui avait rendu un peu de joie dans ses prunelles malgré sa peur.

-Ichigo ! c'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? Mais t'es où putain ?! Ça fait deux semaines que je te cherche partout ! J'ai même été dans ton ancien appart !  
-Grimm... j'ai eu quelques problèmes... je suis dans un studio dans les bas quartiers, au numéro 13. Viens... S'il te plaît...s'il te plait…  
-J'arrive ! Ne bouge pas !  
-D'accord... Je t'attends !

Dans un temps qui lui parut à la fois si rapide et si lent, le bleuté était à sa porte qu'il tambourina. Mais il était avec lui, près de lui à nouveau. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et se serrèrent dans leurs bras comme si la vie voudrait leur jouer à nouveau un mauvais tour. Des pleurs de joie coulaient sur les joues du rouquin. L'espoir et le bonheur étaient à nouveau là. Grimmjow décala légèrement sa tête et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qu'il venait de chercher pendant un si long moment.  
Le moment était tellement romantique que le Bleuté avait fait une petite blague avec son sourire en coin. Mais, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser comme si, finalement, leur vie en dépendait.


End file.
